1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a thin film transistor and a method of manufacturing the thin film transistor. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a thin film transistor and a method of manufacturing the thin film transistor which improves electron mobility.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus has been developed, a size of the LCD apparatus has increased, while a desire to have higher resolution and to have faster response time has remained. The improvement in performance of the LCD apparatus depends largely on further development of the manufacturing process and the selection of appropriate materials thereof. Various active layer materials have been used, for example, micro-crystal silicon, zinc oxide or laser radicalization technology amorphous silicon. However, these active layer materials have disadvantages such as instability, low deposition rate, non-uniformity and so on. These active layer materials have not completely replaced the traditional amorphous silicon active layer to date. However, an amorphous indium gallium zinc oxide (“InGaZnO”) as an active layer material has potential for use in high resolution televisions and three-dimensional (“3D”) televisions employing liquid crystal display technology.